Emotions will be shed
by TakashiMorinozukaLuvaForever
Summary: What will happen when Nick, Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle do when they find two new survivors? Will they accept or decline? Read to find out! :D


**_Alright everyone, let us get one thing straight. There will NOT be yaoi in this. I'm sorry but I don't approve of that. It grosses me out. :/ Sorry, if you were looking for it and this dissapoints you. D: _**

**_ANYWAYS I made up two girls that will come later in this. X) So yeah. Hope you enjoy and I hope you like it. In Chapter Two I will try to impprove my writing 'skills'. LOL_**

* * *

The southern boys boots scuffed across the asphalt as him and his 'friend' Nick searched for infected to put down out of misery. Ellis made a long, stressful sigh as he slowed down his pace and looked around groggily. "Ellis, that is the fifth sigh you have made in the past two minutes. What the hell is wrong with you," asked Nick. He stopped and turned around looked at his ally waiting for an excuse like always.

"There ain't been no zombies in forever, Nick. We should just go back to Coach and Rochelle. We ain't gonna find what we're looking for anyways." Nick just sighed and continued their search. "We are going to look as long as we can, Ellis. You can go back if you want to, I don't care."

"See I can't do that cause you might get attacked by one of them special infected things that randomly pop out of nowhere." Nick scoffed. He didn't see why HE had to be the one stuck with Ellis. He would rather just be with Coach and Rochelle, but no, Rochelle made him. Awesome.

"Come on, Ellis. We can take a break in this building." Nick lowered his gun and walked up to the building. He jiggled the door knob, but it did nothing but made clicks. "Locked."

"I wanna kick it in!" Ellis ran up to the door and made all the force run to his foot and made contact with the door, making it fly of the hinges and fall a few feet away from the frame. "Congratulations Overall, you kicked a door." Nick walked up to the wall and leaned against it, sliding down until he met the floor. Ellis laid his gun down on the ground and went to look around. "Don't wonder off to far," Nick said.

"I know I know." Ellis found a random door and opened it. "What's in here," he asked himself. He looked around in the small room and sighed. Nothing he could have a use for. Random planks laid around, but they didn't look strong enough to use as a melee weapon. "Damn…" He walked among other doors and the same thing happened. Random planks every were. "What the hell." Ellis just went back down to Nick.

"You find anything," asked Nick. Ellis shook his head. "Nothing. Unless you want some weak ass wood." Nick sighed. "There hasn't been anything for miles. Damn place." Ellis laughed. "What do you think I've been trying to tell you?"

"Oh shush." Nick stood up and looked outside. "We might as well start walking again." Ellis sighed but nodded. They started walking again, dreading every step.

Ellis wondered how Keith was doing. It had been days since they had seen each other, he worried. Why did this have to happen? It was such a nice neighborhood. Ellis remembered the good times he had when he was little, spending his days at Kiddy Land, running around with Keith, pulling stunts that would get them in hospitals but then laughing about how stupid it was.

Nick, walking ahead, thought to himself as well. Before this he was winning in poker games and playing the slots, making all his 'friends' jelous with the wads of cash he would collect. He missed those days. He missed the gambling. _I wish I could go back to it all… _they both thought.

"Hey, Nick, I'm hungry. Do you think there would be any place we could get food." Nick shook his head. "It's a zombie apocalypse, Ellis. I doubt there will be food or drinks at a time like this." Ellis moaned in disappointment. His stomach growled loudly and he sighed. "Sorry buddy, no food right now." He patted his muscle covered stomach.

"It's so hot out here. It's fucking crazy." Nick pulled off his now off white jacket and tied it around his waist. The blue shirt he had beneath stuck to his skin like a second layer of it. Ellis laughed at Nick's appearance. "You look down right silly with that tied around your waist like that." Nick turned and glared at him, but made a small chuckle. "You don't look any better with the overalls wadded up around _your_ waist either, Overall."

Ellis laughed with agreement. "Gotta admit, you got me – '' A slimy tongue wrapped around Ellis's body and pulled him away. "Nick!" Nick turned around "What – shit!" He shot at the creature that the slimy thing was connected to. Once the Smoker combusted with smoke, Ellis fell to the ground. "God damnit…" he said quietly. Nick ran over to him and helped him up. "You alright?"

"Dandy." Ellis picked up his gun and continued to walk. "Just asking," said Nick. "I know, I'm not mad." Ellis said with a smile. "We just need to get this over with, so I'm trying to just ignore things after they happen and continue on, ya know?" Nick nodded and walked behind him.

Moments passed and they finally had time to take a long break after killing to many creatures on their own. "Where the hell is Coach and Ro," asked Ellis. "There's no telling. They might be hurt real bad so it might take them a while." Ellis sighed and sat down. They were now in a broken down restaurant, waiting impatiently. Nick walked around and checked the building to see if there was anything that they could use.

"Why does every building have to be empty and not have anything we can use," he asked. Ellis just shrugged and watched Nick search.

Nick's expensive shoe scuffed across a small metal cylinder, making it roll across the floor. He bent down and picked it up. "Hey, you need one of these," he asked Ellis. Ellis looked at it and shook his head. "No I already got a pipe bomb, but thanks. You use it so's you can blast bastards away." Nick made a small laugh and walked over to his seat and sat down.

After moments of silence, Ellis spoke. "I ever tell you the time Keith and me almost got thrown in jail for making them dry ice bombs?" Nick shook his head. "Well, we were bored at his house cause his mom wouldn't let us do what we wanted to do, so we went to his dad's room and found one of them plastic containers. Well it had like, steam looking stuff coming out of it and we thought it looked cool, so we went over and found that it was dry ice. Well his mom had some left over two liter soda bottles laying around in the kitchen, so we put the dry ice in those and went out side. I can't remember what else we used that made it a bomb, but it exploded and it was so bad, cause like, we had eight of them suckers lined up and they all some how went off at the same time and when it exploded it threw us back, and Keith broke an arm and I broke a leg. It was so funny!"

Nick laughed a little. "How do you guys come up with things like this to do?" Ellis smiled. "We just some how come across certain things that seem fun."

"What did his dad say when he found out?" Ellis thought for a little bit. "I think he grounded Keith, but I ain't for sure. I had to leave though, it was a little while 'til I could come back to his house and spend time with him, cause his mom thought I was the one that thought up the idea, when it was actually Keith."

Nick made a small nod to show he understood. "You do anything daring, Nick?" Nick made a small sigh and thought, then smiled. "I remember one day when I was visiting a relative in Vegas, I got beat up for 'taking' some body's money from them." Ellis grinned. "Tell me about it, this is somethin' I gotta hear."

Nick laughed and spoke. "I was playing poker with a lot of strangers in a big casino. Well, this one man had to many drinks I guess and he thought I took his money in the game, when I was the one that won the game. Well when I started to walk off to another 'station', he ran up to me and started fighting with me and punching me and stuff because he wanted his money back."

Ellis busted up laughing. "Did you fight back?" Nick nodded. "He was drunk, so he was loopy and not really all that hard to put down." Ellis laughed again. "That's funny. I can't believe someone like you would get in a fight. I thought you was one of them guys that don't talk to no one and minds his own business."

"I usually am. I never trust anyone and just leave people alone, but since this zombie shit is happening, I have to make contact with you guys or I will end up on my own."

Ellis looked at the ground. "Does that mean, you don't trust _me_?" Nick looked at the southern boy and laughed. "I think I can trust you, yeah. Don't know about Coach though, I don't think I can trust him with my chocolate bars." They both started laughing.

After sharing some life experiences with each other, Rochelle and Coach ran into the old restaurant, gasping for air. Nick and Ellis stood up and jogged over to them. "Ya'll okay," asked Ellis. Coach ignored him and walked to a seat to sit down. Ellis looked at him as he passed. Did he do something wrong? "Thanks for asking hon, we're fine," Rochelle replied. Ellis smiled and walked with her back to her seat.

"There was so many fucking zombies, I wasn't for sure I was going to make it," whined Coach. Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "There weren't any zombies for us, was there Ellis?" Ellis shook his head. "None. Wonder why they all attacked ya'll." Rochelle exhaled and smiled. "No telling, but that Tank done took the life out of me. Phew!" She rested her head in her hands and tried to catch her breath.

Ellis took the health pack that was strapped to his back and walked up to Rochelle. "Here, don't need this." He opened it and took out all the necessary items and patched up Rochelle's wounds and bruises. "Ellis, hon, your too sweet." She patted the side of his face and he smiled. "Just trying to help a hurt friend." Nick took his health pack and tossed it to Coach. "Here. I don't have any use for it right now so you take it."

Coach rolled his eyes and opened the pack, using the right items. He sighed, wishing he didn't have to do all this by himself.

"When should we head out," asked Ellis. "Not right now! Me and Rochelle just fucking got here." Ellis looked at the floor and just walked away. "Don't need to yell he was just asking," said Nick. "Well then boy needs to learn –''

"Coach he didn't do anything," said Rochelle. "Jesus lighten up." Nick said glaring at him. "You lighten up," replied Coach. Nick just picked up his gun and walked out of the building on his own. "Nick, wait up man!" Ellis grabbed his gun and ran out to catch up.

"Damnit Coach." Rochelle rolled her eyes at him and ignored him. Coach sighed and sat there too.

Nick's pace had quickened and his shoulders seemed more broad than usual. "Nick slow down man! Your walking way to fast –'' Nick stopped and turned to look at his young ally. "He didn't need to yell at you like that. Just because he is tired doesn't mean he has to be a douche to everyone around him. Now I'm going to relieve my anger by finding infected and killing them." He turned and walked away. Ellis walked behind him and killed with him.

Left for Dead 2 Fanfiction Chapter One


End file.
